All is lost
by AnnAnime
Summary: Two strangers are lost in the woods on their way home from a picnic and managed to come across a strange castle. What could be hiding in the castle and what awaits them inside? More Warnings Later on.


Disclaimer: I do not Own Castlevania or it's Characters and they are the sole property of the makers but Ann and Alfred Are mine and belong to me! Do not use Ann or Alfred without permission. This is a free story for all to read and enjoy.

Hi everyone! This is my first castlevantia Fanfic and there are a few things I must go over before I start the story. For one thing…. To be honest I have only played Symphony of the night and not the others but I have read up on the characters.

As for the characters…. Well I'm going to be doing them my way…. I don't care if anyone thinks I put Dracula out of character or not but I'll still do him the way I want to. Also I'm going to make a lot of characters from the castlevania games clash together in this story. Now after reading up on walter Bernard there is word that he later becomes Dracula... I don't know if that's true but it doesn't matter, I'm keeping Dracula and Him as separate Characters... After all in the world of Fanfiction, anything is possible.

You will have to forgive me if I do not do their speech the way they would have talked in that time but I will do my best and if someone could help on this… it would be great.

Also this story contains 2 Original Characters. Ann And Alfred is their names. Below is some info on them.

Ann: Ann is a simple girl from a Village and is also a seamstress much like her mother and makes all of her own dresses. She is 25 years old has long brown hair and brown eyes and is a medium build. Ann is White.

Alfred: is a Simple young man from the Village as well and is Ann's dearest and best friend. He is 27years old. He has black hair and brown eyes. He is also Black.

* * *

All is lost

Ch. 1

Ann and Alfred decided to go on a picnic one afternoon and somehow they got lost in the woods on their way back home. They had been walking around aimlessly in the woods for hours and it was now dark with only the full moon's light upon the forest. Ann kept quiet most of the time but finally stopped and looked around.

"We are not getting anywhere like this…. Everything looks the same" Ann said with irritation in her voice.

Alfred just looked at her and said nothing. Both of them stood there a few seconds then kept walking.

After a while of walking Ann spotted a light.

Ann pointed straight ahead. "Do you see that light ahead?"

Alfred stopped and looked to where she was pointing. "Yes… let us hurry and get there... the night is getting cold."

Ann and Alfred made their way towards the light but were very much surprised to that the light was from a castle. For several moments they both stood there looking up at it as if in awe that it was there. Then they walked up to the castle doors. Alfred looked for an address.

"There are no numbers by the door for mail" Alfred said.

Ann looked a bit nervous. "Do you remember ever hearing of a castle nearby?" She said looking at him.

"No but we had better knock anyway. We really have no other choice," Alfred said putting his hand up to knock.

Just before he knocks, the door opens and a man that looks pail and has red hair appears.

"Good evening" he says to them both.

"Good Evening sir" Ann Says.

"Good evening" Alfred says.

"My name is Walter Bernhard but you may call me Bernhard. The master of the castle is away right now but I can be of assistance." He said sincerely.

Ann hesitantly speaks. "My name is Ann and this is my best friend Alfred and we were lost in the woods and when we saw this place… we don't know anywhere else to go."

"We've been lost for hours." Alfred adds.

Bernhard looks at the picnic basket that Alfred is holding then looks at them both.

"You may stay if you like." He says then opens the door for them to walk inside.

They both say thank you and step inside. As soon as they step inside, Ann and Alfred look on in awe at the place. It was dark and old. Bernard closed the door behind them.

"Follow me please." Bernard Said as he walked up some stairs.

Ann and Alfred followed and as they walked down the dim hallways Alfred Whispered. "I kind of got a bad feeling about this place... and it's kind of creepy."

Ann Whispers back. "I kind of like the place... not so bad... besides like you said... what choice did we have? If we had wondered in the woods any longer then we would be eaten alive." Ann says with an Expression on her face.

They Finally reach a door and Bernard opens it to let them in first. "This will be your room Miss Ann."

Ann and Alfred looked around and stepped inside. "Thank you but if it's ok I would like to share the room with Alfred please, if it's ok that is."

Bernard looked at Alfred and Smiles and looks back at Ann. "Of course my lady. I will tell the master you are here when he returns." Then he closes the door leaving them alone.

Alfred looks around the room. The room looks very luxurious with satin sheets, velvet comforter and velvet curtains. He then puts the Basket on the floor by the beside table and sits on the bed. Ann sees a Washstand and Basin and goes over to it to see if there is any water in the pouring Jar and she sees that there is and pours some in the wash bowl and takes the cloth draped on the towel holder on the stand and wets it and wrings some of the water out and proceeds to clean off her face and hands.

Alfred only sat on the bed, watching her quietly smiling. Then he spoke once Ann had put the cloth back in its place and sat next to him on the bed. "That man was very pale… seemed very unnatural to me."

Ann looks away and nods. "Yes he did seem very pale."

Alfred sighs and lies down, laying his head in Ann's Lap. He did this often and sometimes Ann laid her head in his lap. Ann then gently caressed his head. "Are you ok Alfred?"

Alfred Sighs. " I just feel a bit frustrated that we got lost and ended up here."

Ann then smiles and caresses his forehead. "No matter what happens, I'll be right by your side my dear friend."

Alfred the looks up at her and smiles. "Thank you Ann… for everything… not just for being there for me and being my friend but also for all the good times and bad times we have had." He says sitting up and looking at her.

Ann looks away sadly. "Yes… we have had some bad times." She then smiles and looks at him. "It was a good thing I had you and you had me or we would never have made it."

Alfred Smiles back and hugs Ann Tightly. Ann hugs Alfred in return.

Meanwhile….

What Ann and Alfred do not know is that the master of castle has returned and has watched the conversation Ann and Alfred just had. Shaft, his evil priest stood next to his master as he looked into the glass ball showing the room that Ann and Alfred were staying in. Bernard stood nearby as well watching his master.

"Bernard… What were our guest's names again?" The master asked not looking at him.

"Ann and Alfred my lord. They were lost in the woods for hours. They were carrying a picnic basket with them." He replied.

The master rubbed his Chin watching them in the room, thinking. "hhhmmm I see."

Shaft looks up at his master. "What will you do my lord?"

The master looks at shaft with no expression. "I think I would like to meet our guests. Show them to the thrown room. I will be there shortly to greet them." He orders and stands.

Bernard bows to his master. "As you wish my lord."

* * *

Ok that's all for now… I don't really know what else should happen. What do you think? Please review! The more Reviews I get then the sooner I will be inspired to update. 


End file.
